


一念之间

by AnnLin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, 丽塔失业设定
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnLin/pseuds/AnnLin
Summary: 是写魔法部高官那些不为人知的少年往事，还是写玛丽埃塔的过错与挣扎——这都在丽塔的一念之间。





	一念之间

这是五月份一个阳光充足的下午。丽塔 斯基特正坐在一张舒服的藤椅上晒着太阳，面前摆了一杯冰镇南瓜汁。四周的草地上开满了蒲公英，正随着微风轻摆着脑袋。

丽塔已经不是当年那个总是冲在第一线抢新闻的大牌记者了。几年前，她卖掉了在伦敦的公寓，买了这处乡下的房子，大有退隐之势。这背后的原因圈子里的人都很清楚——当年在她笔下神经错乱的哈利 波特如今在部里位高权重。诚然，高尚的波特先生并不会借机报复斯基特女士，但他只要坐在那个位子上，有些事根本用不着他亲自动手便自有人替他完成，即使那不是他的本意。

与报社主编最后的一场谈话让丽塔明白，自己这支曾经用得顺手的羽毛笔不再锋利，已经到了锈迹斑斑可以扔掉的地步。她识趣地退步，自己走出了报社，让整件事情都好看了许多。

丽塔的职业生涯就此结束。她逐渐淡出公众视线，作为交换得到了过去几年平静安稳的生活。但记者的天性不会就此泯灭。她总是忍不住想写点什么，不是为了钱，不是为了名，只是单纯地想写点什么。

这种想法在她心中愈演愈烈，像是无数只猫爪子在轻轻地挠呀挠。她是天生的记者，生来就应该去挖掘那些大家感兴趣的消息，生来就应该指挥着羽毛笔东征西战。看看她过去的辉煌战绩吧，《预言家日报》的金牌羽毛笔，无数篇揭露波特私生活的报道让报社赚了一把又一把，那几本写霍格沃茨校长们的书直到今天还在畅销书榜上高居不下，她最后曝出的哈利和赫敏的地下恋情曾让整个巫师界都为之沸腾……

但没有报纸再去请丽塔写东西，丽塔这次也没有再锲而不舍地去撞南墙。她识趣地离开，识趣地搁下羽毛笔，只是不能识趣地控制住自己那只握惯了羽毛笔的手。

于是，鬼使神差之下，丽塔的乡间小屋今天难得地有了一位访客。“你会对我的故事感兴趣的。”那人在信中写道。

记者的天性让丽塔忍不住去胡乱猜测。这个神秘的女人究竟会是谁呢？她为什么一口断定自己一定会对她的故事感兴趣呢？众所周知，丽塔这么多年来最感兴趣的就是哈利波特和他那个神秘的小团体，只可惜他们的嘴比霍格沃茨的围墙还要严实……当然啦，丽塔总会对外宣称他们的关系不错。

下午两点，客人到访。这是名中等身材的女人，帽子垂下的薄纱遮住了她的面孔，只能影影绰绰地看到面部轮廓。

“下午好，女士。我是丽塔 斯基特。不知您到底有什么故事需要我来写？”丽塔的语气忍不住染上点嘲讽。

从玛丽埃塔进入她视线的那一刻起，丽塔就在不动声色地观察她。对方的衣服面料一般，款式也是很多年前的；她脚上的皮鞋已经很旧了，都能看到折痕与微小的裂缝。

“很高兴见到您，斯基特女士。我是玛丽埃塔 艾克莫。您可以直接叫我玛丽。”被薄纱遮住面孔的女人同她握了握手，丽塔感受到了她手上的薄茧。

玛丽埃塔 艾克莫，有那么一点熟悉……丽塔在记忆中仔细搜索着这个名字，最终一无所获。

“很好，玛丽，”丽塔说，两人落座，一杯盛满的冰镇南瓜汁出现在玛丽埃塔面前，“那我们开始吧。”

“我的故事，开始于一九九六年三月份的一天……”玛丽埃塔的嘴角轻轻上扬，露出带着苦味的笑，“我的人生轨迹在那一天就此改变。”

事后玛丽埃塔回想过很多次，从一开始的哭泣、愤怒、无助、恐惧，再到后来的冷静、反思、悔恨。那是怎样的一天啊——混乱，昏暗，心惊胆战——那天的最后玛丽埃塔甚至都记不起来了。她还记得她那天下午如同受了蛊惑般地走进了乌姆里奇的办公室，像是小孩子在赌气似的。之前发生了什么？她已经记得不太真切了。她隐约记得自己说了几句刻薄话，秋站出来维护哈利 波特……一直以来，她都在嫉妒秋，嫉妒她在魁地奇上的才能，嫉妒她长得漂亮，嫉妒所有的男孩子都围着她转……她们吵了起来，现在想来都是些无关紧要的指责。

可十五岁的她受不住，她怒气冲冲地离开秋，去了乌姆里奇的办公室。她带着残忍的快意走进那间办公室，根本没想到事情会朝她不可控制的方向发展。她的脸上突然出现了一个个大脓包，可乌姆里奇根本顾不上她，只是兴高采烈地指挥着她的调查行动组成员去八楼的那个神秘房间。

在那一刻，她后悔了。她知道如果秋在她身旁肯定不会这么做，那个善良的女孩总会陪在她的身边，不论她出于嫉妒说过多么刻薄的话；她知道邓布利多军中的任何一个人都不会在她落难的时候给她白眼，因为之前他们在她学不会咒语的时候帮助过她那么多次。

她后悔了，可覆水难收。邓布利多军被一网打尽，邓布利多教授被借机赶出了学校——这都是后来秋告诉她的。对于那个夜晚后来发生的事，玛丽埃塔没有任何印象，不知为何。

她只记得再后来她说了谎，没有把所有的秘密都说出去，想以此来扭转局面，可都是徒劳。玛丽埃塔是愧疚的，她知道自己做错了什么，可她得不到任何人的原谅。那些她亏欠的人并没有去找她的麻烦。是啊，他们都很高尚，自然不屑去做那些阴险的勾当。

天边出现了几朵阴云，阳光黯淡了些，丽塔的羽毛笔正在奋笔疾书。见玛丽埃塔不再继续往下讲，丽塔面露不满，像是一只啃了一半的骨头被拿走的猎犬。

“我想知道邓布利多被赶出霍格沃茨的事已经很久了，可一直都没有合适的消息来源，”她显得意犹未尽，“可惜你都不记得了，亲爱的……不过这是否代表着另一个阴谋？我想到了……这肯定又是一个劲爆的新闻。”

“这只是一个开始。”玛丽埃塔轻声说。这句话像是火星似的一下子就点燃了丽塔眼中的贪婪与渴望。

“哦？接下来发生了什么？”她扭动身体，凑上了前，“是邓布利多用不光彩的手段报复了乌姆里奇，还是——”

“不。”玛丽埃塔打断了她，伸手揭下了面纱，露出了那张带着疤痕的脸。十几年过去了，那些脓包已经褪去，可她脸上的疤痕却再也去不掉了，似乎在时时刻刻提醒着她曾在年少的时候犯过怎样的过错。

“那天晚上的过错我一点都不否认，也无法否认。但对我来说最痛苦的不是那天晚上脓包突然出现在我的脸上，而是接下来的日子。直到现在，它们还在影响着我的生活。”

“那么，它们是谁给你施的恶咒吗？”丽塔眼中的狂热褪去，眼睛看向别处，“老实讲，我对女孩脸上的脓包一点都不感兴趣，即使它直到现在还留有痕迹。”她不客气地说。

“这个咒语出自赫敏 格兰杰之手，”玛丽埃塔平静地说，丽塔的目光一下子就聚到了她的脸上，让她有点不自在，“仔细读读它们。”她说着，声音颤抖了一下。

假珠宝眼镜后的双眼眯了起来，丽塔露出了怪异的表情，有点嘲讽，有点恶心，有点怜悯。

“告密生，”玛丽埃塔吐出了这个词，直视丽塔，没有退缩，“格兰杰在那张名单上施了咒语，任何说出他们秘密的人都会是这个下场。”

丽塔的羽毛笔兴奋得要爆炸了。它飞快地划过羊皮纸，写下“光明背后的阴暗”“魔法部高官年少时那些不为人知的事”“惨遭毁容的女孩”等等字词。

“你事先并不知道——所以说，格兰杰并没有提前告诉你们后果？”丽塔追问。

“没有。这一点我确信无疑。”

“很好。‘一向注重法律公平的赫敏 格兰杰 韦斯莱在年轻时居然在同学不知情的情况下对邓布利多军名单施加毒咒，受害者艾克莫小姐十二年后终于说出实情。邓布利多军——这个神秘甚至邪恶的组织究竟有怎样的阴谋，为何能将自己的意志凌驾于规则之上？’”

“不——我希望你别这么写。”玛丽埃塔突然说。

“怎么了？难道还有什么遗漏？”丽塔的羽毛笔继续潦草地书写，羊皮纸已经落到了地上。

“你在把格兰杰塑造成一个外表光鲜内心阴暗的双面人，试图以此来哗众取宠，达到赚钱的目的。”玛丽埃塔一针见血地说，丽塔抬起头，刚刚还像发疯了似的羽毛笔突然停下不动了。

“这和你有什么关系？”丽塔冷冷地说，推了推镜框，“你说出你的故事，我达到我的目的。我们各取所需，有什么错吗？”

“我的故事还没有讲完，请你在听完后再做判断。”玛丽埃塔瞪着她，脸上的疤痕显得有些狰狞。

丽塔挑了挑眉毛。“乐意至极。”她的表情却表达出一种截然相反的意思。

“我日后所有的悲惨都来源于那一天，和我脸上那些怎么也消不去的脓包，”玛丽埃塔垂下眼睛，“在那个暑假，我的父母带我跑遍了英国所有的治疗师……可都没有用。那些脓包在那个时候是那么的显眼，旁人一眼就能看出来是什么。‘告密生’——无论我走到哪里，我总是能听见这个词。”

“它成了我的代号，我的耻辱——我的梦魇。我变得愈发敏感，别人不经意的目光就能刺痛我。后来我想，其实大多数不知道原委的人对我并没有多少恶意。他们只是止不住心中的好奇，于是他们交头接耳，四处打听那个脸上长着脓包的女孩到底是什么来头。”

“我在人们或好奇或厌恶或怜悯的目光中度过了那个暑假。我以为这已经够难熬了，但没想到更让我难受的是回到学校以后的日子。我曾经是多么喜欢那里啊。我喜欢高高的城堡，喜欢圣诞舞会上的欢声笑语，喜欢为魁地球队加油呐喊。我甚至有点喜欢海格课上那些稀奇古怪的动物，尽管我总是和秋低声抱怨。”

“秋是个善良的好姑娘。在霍格沃茨的最后一年，是她总陪在我身边。我能感到她心中有点愧疚，毕竟是她把我拉到那个组织里去的。我本来不该出现在那里的。没错，这从头到尾就是一个错误。”

“我脸上的脓包一直到我离开霍格沃茨时也没能消除。波特从胡说八道的疯子变成了救世之星，邓布利多教授从疯老头变回了德高望重的校长。乌姆里奇终于离开了学校，我却不知道是不是应该感到高兴。那天晚上的事在学校里早就传开了，没有了乌姆里奇的干涉，那些人变得越来越肆无忌惮。”

“他们总爱用‘告密生’来称呼我，好像这样就能显示出他们有多高尚似的，”玛丽埃塔哽咽着说，眼泪不受控制地顺着轻颤的脸颊留下来，“可我知道，乌姆里奇在的时候他们比谁都要听话。他们用各种手段来表达对我的厌恶，想用这种手段来表示对波特的支持。”她发出一声嗤笑。

“可是那时秋对他们含糊地说起邓布利多军时，他们摆摆手然后逃得比谁还快。你说，这是不是很可笑？”她露出一个难看的笑容。

“我不知道那一年我是怎么过来的。我的脾气变得越来越差，本来就没有多少人喜欢和我说话。秋对我很好，她一直都很好。我总是和她争吵，然后得意地看着她让步，快乐中夹杂着愧疚，以此来证明自己在她心中的分量。”

“后来，连秋也不愿意陪着我了。我终于成了一个人。我每天形影单只地吃饭、上课、睡觉，开始时觉得这样也没什么不好，我不必在乎任何人怎么说、怎么看，直到那节天文课后。”

“我一直都很喜欢辛尼斯塔教授，也很喜欢天文课。那天课后，她叫住了我。我一开始很害怕，我害怕她也变得和其他人一样，害怕那种表情也出现在她的脸上。”

“但是并没有。她送给了我一本星图作为毕业礼物，还说她愿意把我推荐到一家专门研究星星的研究所。她还对我说——”

“她还对我说，这都不算什么。我不记得我是怎么回答她的了。那句话挑破了我所有的冰冷的伪装，我哭着离开了天文塔，哭着回到了宿舍，哭着入睡，第二天起床时眼睛肿得像桃子。”

“是不是很奇怪。之前的那么多次我都没有哭，却在一句稍稍温暖的话前泪流不止。我接受了教授的好意去面试，却忍受不住旁人的打量。我好不容易鼓起的勇气再一次在旁人的目光与议论中疯狂坍塌。”

“我想我再也受不了了。我在一沓招聘广告中翻到了一支探险队的宣传册。我当然没有什么冒险精神，也不勇敢，我只是想出去透透气，换换环境。如果我的生活一切如旧，我是万万不会对这个招聘感兴趣的。”

“我很幸运地被录取了，因为只有我一个人去应聘这个职位。我在七月底出发，离开了这个我生活了十八年的地方。我曾经那么爱它，也曾经那么恨它。那里曾经有我生命中的所有美好，也曾有我最想逃离的噩梦。”

“我完美地避开了那场可怕的战争。等我回来已经是来年的秋天，脸上的情况也好了一些。很多我认识的人都不在了，这让我第一次意识到自己当年面临的是什么。”

“我告别了船上的伙伴，竭力克服心中的恐惧去了圣芒戈医院和孤儿院做义工。我本来以为自己面临的会是一次次的嘲笑，我还记得当年治疗师礼貌之后藏着的不以为然与鄙夷。我特意戴上了面纱，希望这能多少遮挡住那些可怕的脓包。”

“可没有人在意这些，因为到处都是伤员。那些脓包甚至在一定程度上拉进了我和病人之间的距离。我照顾那些受到恶咒伤害的人，给他们换药，和他们聊天，每天给他们的床头换上一束鲜花，告诉他们生活还有希望。他们中有的人失去了亲人，有的人身体不再健全，有的人思维不再清晰。而他们都是勤勤恳恳、遵纪守法的普通人。我终于意识到，相比之下，我是多么的幸运。

“从九五年夏天神秘人归来以后，我们就再一次步入战争，遗憾的是，我们中的大多数并没有意识到这一点。我的父母在魔法部工作，他们就是这批人中的代表。在那个夏天，他们无数次地对我说，魔法部永远都不会出错。”

“这当然不对，任何人都有犯错的时候，比如邓布利多，比如福吉，再比如我。我曾经用家庭的影响作为开脱罪责的理由，可我现在不愿意那么做了。波特在外逃亡了好几个月，格兰杰给自己的麻瓜父母施了遗忘咒，韦斯莱一家在战争中伤亡惨重。战争是残酷的，而我们每个人都应该为自己的言行负责，为自己的错误付出代价。”

“当年的我是那么的幼稚，当年的我们是那么的幼稚。我幼稚地以为自己只是去打了个无关紧要的小报告，却没想到邓布利多教授会被赶出霍格沃茨；我幼稚地以为自己在学校不会受到任何伤害，却没想到暗流汹涌，危机四伏。”

“医院的忙碌逐渐洗去了我的胆怯与恐惧。我的生活日渐充实。那个尖酸刻薄、带着对整个世界怨恨的小女孩终于不见了。在医院不再那么忙碌之后，我申请到了一家孤儿院的职位。”

“他们都是一些在战争中失去双亲的孩子，大多数都是巫师，也有少数的哑炮。几年过去，我的脸已经好了很多，已经能化妆遮住了。我陪伴着那些无家可归的孩子，给他们讲星辰与大海的故事，让他们慢慢走出悲伤。”

“我本以为那些黑暗绝望的日子已经离我很远了。但在我有一天看到一个孩子被其他孩子欺负嘲笑的时候，一种复杂的情绪从我的心头涌出。”

“我在她身上看到了当年的我，但她是无辜的。那些孩子欺负她，因为她的父亲曾经为神秘人的搜捕队效力。我想起了自己当年是多么的无助，多么的绝望，像是一片枯黄的树叶在秋风中飘啊飘，不知道什么时候才是孤独的尽头。”

“我教训了那群孩子，告诉他们这么做是不对的。我们不能因为一个错误而做出全盘否定，也不能因为一点光芒而忽视其余黑暗。那些孩子因为她的出身和过去孤立她，如果我对此视而不见，那我和当年那些有意无意伤害我的人又有什么区别？”

“我牵着她的手离开，给她擦眼泪，和她一起吃刚出炉的蛋糕，告诉她这不算什么。生活并非一成不变，人总是能找到希望。”

“前几年，孤儿院最小的孩子也成年了。在魔法部关闭它之前，所有的孩子都赶回来在门口照了一张合影。他们中有的出人头地，但大多数都是幸福快乐的普通人。在快门按下的那一刻，我觉得自己的心被填满了。我不再孤单，不再漂泊；我找到了自己的价值，完成了这些年的心愿；我学会了爱与被爱。”

天空下起小雨，小圆桌上方自动升起遮雨布，羊皮纸自己动弹了一下把长长的尾巴甩到干燥的桌面上。

“感人的故事，”丽塔给出了一个中肯的评价，“但我对这个故事的前半部分更感兴趣，如果我——”

“不。这是一个完整的故事，我不会让任何人把它分开的。”玛丽埃塔斩钉截铁地说。

丽塔不太高兴地瞪着她。“好吧，”她出人意料做出妥协，“但我还有几个问题——你现在对格兰杰——韦斯莱女士持怎样的看法？你认为她当年的做法是对的吗？”

玛丽埃塔静默了一阵子，雨还在淅淅沥沥地下着。她用手揉着外袍，过了很久才给出答案。

“即使我的行为是错的，即使我知道当时时局动荡，即使现在我能理解她的做法，我也不能说她那么做是对的。”她慢慢说，丽塔的羽毛笔刷刷写出了一大段内容。

“那你和当年的同学有什么话想说吗？”

“没有，”她稍稍犹豫了一下，“我只想对秋说一句对不起。我当年没能去参加她的婚礼，祝她幸福。”

羽毛笔又写下了一小段内容。

“那你对当年邓布利多军的成员有什么想说的呢？如果你让你再选一次，你还会选择加入他们吗？”

玛丽埃塔露出一个笑容。“不会，我不会加入。别误会，在我心中他们都是很好的人——格兰杰除外，当然我也不否认她在一些方面确实很出色。但我们并不是一类人。我承认当年的错误并为它付出了代价，我的一念之差改变了我原本的生活轨迹。要知道，我原本希望能进入魔法部工作，可谁能想到我竟然在一家孤儿院工作了那么多年并以此为傲。我感谢生活中的苦难与挑战，是它们将我塑造成了现在的玛丽埃塔 艾克莫。但如果我有重来一次的机会，我绝不会再选择这条路。”

“明白了，”丽塔脸上带着满意的笑容，让玛丽埃塔心中生出奇怪的感觉，“非常感谢你今天的到访。我保证，这篇文章将引起很大的反响。”羽毛笔还在奋笔疾书，没有停下。

她们起身握了握手，准备就此告别。玛丽埃塔在临走前说：“希望你如实报道，就像你那一年给波特写的那一篇指认食死徒的报道一样。”

丽塔脸上的笑容僵了一下，但很快就恢复正常。她将玛丽埃塔送出家门，在大门关上的那一刻再也掩盖不住自己的心满意足。

不错，大多数人都对惊天动地的大新闻更感兴趣，谁会好奇普通人的平凡生活呢？是写魔法部高官那些不为人知的少年往事，还是写玛丽埃塔的过错与挣扎——这都在丽塔的一念之间。

——The End——


End file.
